While You're Away
by CompleteValidations
Summary: Jinx hates being alone but, she might as well make the most of it, or that was the plan until her favorite speedster decides to come home a little early. (One Shot- rated M for language,sexual activity)


while you were away

summary: when wally's away jinx likes to play but, when he comes home early her secret is blown.

Jinx hated to admit it but, being alone sucked. She held her head high when she left hive five but, those 2 weeks by herself was worse than sharing a house with all those assholes, so when Kid Flash, who revealed his actual name to be Wally, invited her to stay at his place she hesitantly took his offer. He left for hours during the days and nights to go fight crime and save the day and when he was home they didn't really see much of each other so yeah, Jinx hated being alone. She left the house one day and headed to the strip mall across town.

Most of the store owners kind of hated her for always stealing from them so she was banned from most of them. The only few she was allowed to enter were a bath and body works, a lingerie store, and some dimly lit place called "When Girls Play". Jinx shrugged her shoulders and wandered into the lingerie store amazed at how many different kinds of underwear actually existed. She was searching through the racks looking at the different thongs,g-strings,and lacey bras when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly turned around to find a tall slender woman with a name tag on her blouse "Rachel".

"Hi there hun, do you need any help you seem a little young to be shopping in here." She asked concerned.

"I'm 18 lady buzz off." Jinx snarled

Rachel stepped back and held her hands up not wanting to cause any trouble but, still stood behind Jinx observing what she picked up.

"This one would look really sexy on you, the lace goes with your style and the pink matches your eyes and hair." Rachel suggested trying to do her job. She held up the 2 piece set and held it out for Jinx to take. "You absolutely have to try it on trust me!" Rachel smiled and Jinx sighed walking toward the dressing room. She stripped her clothes and tried on the underwear shocked by what she saw. "not bad" she whispered to herself checking herself out in the mirror.

"I'll take it!" Jinx exclaimed peaking her head out to tell Rachel. Rachel cheered ringing up the clothes.

"That'll be $24.76!" She said cheerfully, happy that she actually made a sale today. Jinx payed and walked out the store a smirk on her face, Wally was definitely in for a surprise. Another idea popped into her head as she entered into the Bath and Body Works. She purchased a few sweet but, sensual smelling candles, body soaps, and lotions and exited the store. She only had one more stop before, she could go home and surprise her boyfriend and it was the dimly lit store across the street. She sighed but, glanced in bravely gasping as she realized what the store was selling. She walked around the store curiously and amazed picking up long banana shaped objects that she knew probably a little too well from her times snooping through some of the guys at the hive fives internet history. Through each aisle she picked up different shapes and forms of the sex toys before her until one she poked began vibrating in her hand. Jinx made a devilish smirk before paying the creep at the register and exiting the store and hiding the toy in one of her bags. She made her way back to her and Wally's apartment checking to see if he was home before she took a nice bath lit the candles in their room and put on her new lingerie. Jinx bit her lip as she took her new vibrating toy out of her bag and into her hands. She played with the dial observing the different settings of it feeling it pulse its vibrations on her hand and giving her a chill. she moved her damp hair to the side of her shoulders and lied down onto the bed. She brushed the vibrator against the inside of her thigh teasing herself and put it onto the first setting.

Wally entered Jinx and his apartment tired and beaten. He set the keys and what was left of his broken mask on the end table by the door and limped his way to the kitchen for water. He could feel the accelerated healing of his body speed up as he drank the water and removed his torn suit leaving him only in his boxers. He relaxed against the counter and looked around curious as to where his girlfriend was. He shook out his wavy red hair and yawned shutting the fridge and heading toward their room to get some rest. Wally stopped halfway through the hallway when he heard the sounds of moaning and a faint buzzing. His curiosity peaked and he moved his body through the wall connected to the closet of the room. Wally stood perfectly inline of the closet doors creak to see the bed directly. His mischievous mind wandered onto what Jinx would be thinking about and his boxers became tighter and tighter as each of the dirty thoughts races through his mind. He watched his girlfriend slide her panties further down her legs to allow herself to stretch out more. He reached into his underwear adjusting himself and grabbing a pair of his basketball shorts and disappearing out of the closet. Wally walked around the corner standing outside the door to their bedroom preparing himself to enter when Jinx's moans became rigged and louder. "Wally! Oh god!" he heard her calling. He swallowed hard a shiver running down his spine as his girlfriend called his name.

"Jinx? Babe is that you? You ok?" He asked pretending he hadn't been there the whole time. Jinx froze hearing her boyfriend and threw her toy to the side hoping he didn't see it as he entered the room to find Jinx scrambling to pull her panties up and adjust the sheets to make it seem like she hadn't just been on the verge of an orgasming so hard she probably would've passed out. Jinx was panting as her boyfriend walked into the room seemingly tired and...shirtless. Wally was way more than fit honestly she honestly didn't know how she resisted jumping on him every chance she got and up until a month ago they'd never even had sex. Jinx bit her lip, eyeing Wally's body up and down from his muscular legs, toned abs and pecks, and incredibly hot face.

"Uh hey? What are you up to in here?" He questioned with a devilish grin. He walked toward her Jinx backing up on the bed with every step.

"N-nothin much just uh. Got a little warm in here so I took off my dress." She lied darting her eyes to the side making sure the vibrator wasn't seen. Wally raised his eyebrow and dashed to where her eyes wandered.

"What do we have here Jinxy? Having a little too much fun without me?" He teased turning the dials of the toy and experimenting with the settings.

"You sound like a fuckboy Wally. And really? Jinxy?" She teased back. Jinx, with all of her remorse, waved her hand and broke the toy having it dropped to the floor.

"Oops." She titled her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders coily. She walked toward her boyfriend slowly and sensually placing a hand on his chest.

"You like what you see? Is it getting you a little hot and bothered?" She asked sliding her hand down his body and into his shorts lightly grasping onto his hardness outside of his boxers. He hissed the feeling of her touching him shaking his core, he leaned down gripping the back of her neck and picked her up bridal style and laying her on the bed to hover himself above her.

"If this is what you do while I'm away maybe I should leave more often." He whispered into her ear and began kissing lightly and slowly down her neck. He may be fast but, somethings you just gotta take slow. He kissed along her collarbone making her relax into his touch. One of his hands slip under her back and lifted her up.

They sat across from each other kneeling as they continued, Wally sliding his hands in between Jinx's thighs and rubbing his hand against her heat. She moaned his name feeling her body temperature climbing and climbing as he slid her panties aside and began teasing her clit brushing his finger over it lightly.

Jinx clenched her teeth and draped her arms over Wally's shoulders and using her strength, pushed him onto his back. She straddled his waist and removed her bra tossing it off the bed. She leaned down and began trailing soft kisses down his body until she reached above his boxers. Jinx pulled them down while (at an agonizingly slow pace if you asked him) simultaneously licking a stripe with her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He hissed and clenched the sheets his eyes not leaving her while she gripped him in her hand stroking up and down and rubbing the tip against her tongue. The temptation of grabbing her head and fucking her mouth almost took over but, Jinx saved him and probably herself when she started bobbing up and down on his fuck sparing no amount of saliva in her mouth and letting it drip down onto him. Wally through his head back and his hips began bucking into her mouth desperate to have her swallow around him.

"Shit, you know you really drive me crazy you know?" He openly admitted.

"Hm. Just your luck today that you get to have me blow your brains to mush." She purred. Jinx leaned back down her mouth moving further and further toward his abdomen until his cock reaches the back of her throat. She looks up at Wally mischievously and relaxes her throat to keep going down further taking his full 7 inches into her mouth. He groaned gripping some of Jinx's hair in his hand and thrusting in and out of her mouth. He let go feeling too close to the edge and not wanting to end the night so early. Jinx barely having enough air began inhaling deeply.

"A warning would be nice next time you think it's a good idea to you know choke me with your cock." Jinx panted out. He chuckled "I'm sorry baby look at the bright side now this time you'll be choking because of my fingers fucking you senseless." He grunts flipping them over so that he's back on top.

Wally pins her hands above her and waste no time pulling her panties off and tracing his fingers against her outer lower lips. Jinx felt her legs relax and spread wider and looked into his eyes when he entered one of his fingers into her slowly. She opened her mouth and took in short breaths everytime he would pump in and out.

"M-more. Please it feels so good." Jinx begged her arms trying to break free of his grip. He held firmer and fit in a second finger never breaking his rhythm. He curled his fingers upward feeling for the spot that would make her moan his name over and over. If there's one thing he loved about sex with Jinx it was her inability to not be mad at him and come apart just from his fingers. And then an idea popped into his head.

"Tell me baby, what exactly was that vibrator doing that I can't." He playfully asked dragging his fingers out of her wetness and over her lips. She groaned from the loss of him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well for one Wally, the virbator doesn't stop when I'm so. Fucking. Close." Jinx murmured brushing her lips across his. Wally grabbed ahold of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and leaned her against the wall to support her.

"Can your vibrator do this?" He smirked and had Jinx suck on his fingers and then inserted them into her slowly but, used his speed and began pumping at an impossibly fast rate. Jinx felt herself dissolving into pleasure gasping and moaning his name over and over and used whatever strength she had in her arms to hold onto him tightly. He curved his fingers again and thrusted them in and out tapping her g-spot every single time making her almost sob from how good it felt. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and soon felt what looked like water squirt out onto him. Jinx went limp and when he set her down her knees were almost too weak to stand. He was still unbelievably hard but, wasn't sure if she could handle a round 2 so soon after what she just received. Jinx leaned back against the wall finally catching her breath and looked directly at her boyfriend's now wet hard-on.

"W-was that? Me?" She stuttered out confused. She'd never squirted before because he'd never had used his powers while inside of her before maybe while going down on her once but, he stopped before she got to come. Wally nodded his head a smirk on his face from how proud of himself he was. He carried his girlfriend to the bed and layed her down gently. Jinx shivered and her thighs were still spasming Wally lied down behind her holding onto her and trying to keep her warm.

"Wow I did that much damage huh? Was I better than the vibrator?" He asked brushing her hair behind her ears and kissing her cheek.

"Way better than the vibr- Is that your dick poking my butt?" She cut herself off feeling something hard against her and the tingles came back.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it I'll deal with it later." He explained yawning and stretching out. Jinx shrugged her shoulders and dozed off into sleep with a plan to thank him when she woke up.

A few hours passed and Jinx awoke from her nap and still felt her boyfriends hard dick against her. She moved from against him and slid down so that she was out from under him. She walked to the kitchen noticing it was only 7pm and ruffled through the fridge and cabinets looking for the stuff to make his favorite dinner. Wally awoke to the smell of steak floating through their apartment and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. He got out of bed and began walking down the hall when Jinx started yelling at him to get back in bed.

"Stay in there if you know what's good for dude! If you get out of bed you don't get dessert!" Jinx yelled from in the kitchen after hearing footsteps in the hall. He chuckled and dashed back into the room sitting up and going through his phone. He looked on facebook to see Robin and Starfire celebrating their new engagement and smiled at his 2 friends. Jinx walked into the room in a robe holding a tray with food for the both of them. She set it down on the end table next to their bed.

"Do you want dessert before or after dinner?" Jinx questioned slipping off her robe to reveal herself nude. Wally's eyes almost jumped out of his head. He pretended to reach for one of the dinner rolls on the tray worrying his girlfriend but instead grabbed Jinx and pulled her onto his lap making her laugh. They locked lips kissing slow and hungrily their tongues dancing together him taking the lead. He leaned back onto the bed with his legs dangling off the edge and Jinx began grinding against his hard cock. He groaned and laid his hands on her ass rubbing up and down and lightly tapping it to feel it jiggle. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

"My turn to take care of you." She purred reaching her hand down to grab hold of his dick and began stroking it up and down and cupping his balls in her hand lightly squeezing them. He grabbed her ass pulling her waist closer to him and thrusted his cock in and out of her hand wanting to go faster. Jinx tightened her grip until he stopped and turned herself around so that her lips were directly above his dick. She brushed her hair back into a pony tail and began sucking on the head of his cock swirling her tongue around it and lowering herself to take in more and more of him. When she reached about an inch away from the base of his cock and his abdomen Wally began twitching his hips and groaning the feeling of her warm and soft lips around him almost too much to bare. When Jinx moved down and started licking his balls while stroking He pulled her off of him and turned her body around again so that her heat was right above him and she began sinking down onto him using his chest as means of stability. His hissed when he filled her all the way up and she lightly dug her nails into his pecks. Jinx held her position but began swirling her hips and groaned.

He thrusted his hips up into her starting slow and deep before picking up the pace. Jinx threw her head back in pleasure as she muttered swears under her breath trying not to scream out.

"You fuck me so good baby oh god I love you." She moaned and her nails dragged down his chest softer and softer as his thrust started becoming more rhythmic and deep.

"Let go baby, cum inside me you feel so good." She begged wanting her boyfriend to come apart inside of her and wanting to release herself. He sped up his thrust faster again like he did with his finger but soon came in her hard and big. Jinx watched his face as his mouth fell open and he moaned out her name over and over and his name fall out of her mouth dazily and so filled with fulfillment. She barely lasted when he sped up and saw stars when he kept going to finish himself. Jinx collapsed on top of him their sweat covered bodies almost sticking together. Her breath was heavy and lazy and she could barely move any of her body. She could hear Wally's heart beating relentlessly and she smiled.

Wally's accelerated healing kicked in enough for him to get up and bring the dinner tray over to the bad. He helped Jinx to sit up against the headboard and she leaned her head onto his shoulder as she ate.

"You know, you're way better than being alone." She said grinning and she pecked his cheek.


End file.
